


he's got a shot tho

by joontastic



Series: all hail wonwoo in a crop top [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Wonwoo is a Little Shit, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu is babie, i would die to see it again, wonwoo in a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joontastic/pseuds/joontastic
Summary: Turns out Mingyu can survive the crop top fits.(Extension of the first part of this series but can be read alone)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: all hail wonwoo in a crop top [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	he's got a shot tho

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know it took forever but i have finally returned with part 2 of wonwoo in a crop top, from wonwoo's pov! thank you all for your kind words in the first part, it definitely motivated me to finish this second part <3

Wonwoo has always found Mingyu hot. It’s a known fact. He’d known Mingyu was good looking in their training days and he’d only grown to become a handsome young man over the years. A handsome young man that hundreds of thousands of people around the world, including Wonwoo, thirst for on a daily basis. 

But Wonwoo is smarter than to let this interfere with his daily life, especially when he’s Mingyu’s roommate. So he lives with the fact that while he may never, ever have Mingyu the way he wants to, at least he can live with the satisfaction that he’s been closer to Mingyu than anyone else. 

He goes on with his life, letting the idea of Mingyu being perfect boyfriend material sit in the back of his mind while he focuses on other things, such as their latest comeback. 

-

“Crop tops have been really in, lately,” Seungcheol says as he adjusts the bandana around his head. Oddly enough, Wonwoo had been left with the three hyungs in a separate dressing room from the rest of the boys, and he doesn’t even remember the reason why. He guesses it’s fine, at least he gets some peace and quiet from the rest of the group even just for a moment, since he knows they’ll be going back to them soon enough. 

Jisoo narrows his eyes at Seungcheol. “That doesn’t sound like an innocent comment.” He adjusts his sleeves then turns to Jeonghan for approval. The latter nods, patting Jisoo’s shoulder. 

“Well I was watching a tiktok the other day,” their leader starts. “And the top Wonwoo is wearing could be very nicely cropped.” He shuts his mouth immediately when Hyeon, one of their stylists walks in. 

She raises an eyebrow, looking between Wonwoo’s shirt and Seungcheol. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. However,” she says, reaching into her makeup kit that she’s hauling around with her. “This pair of scissors here could have been lying around. Potentially. Do with that information what you must.” She slips away just as quickly as she came in. 

To say Wonwoo is surprised is an understatement. A crop top would be a little scandalous, that’s for sure, and to think that Hyeon-noona agreed to it so quickly is interesting as well. 

Jisoo turns to them with wide eyes. “Just because the scissors are there, does not mean you have to use them.”

Jeonghan tilts his head. “I dunno, the idea seems appealing.” He quickly dodges out of the way of Jisoo’s hand coming across his neck. 

“Seungcheol, no,” Jisoo says again. Wonwoo still doesn’t say anything, opting to watch the three talk about his own outfit as if he weren’t even there.   
“Seungcheol, yes,” Jeonghan adds. Seungcheol reaches out and picks up the scissors, then points them at Wonwoo in a way he probably shouldn’t, but does anyway. 

“You wouldn’t,” he simply says. 

Wonwoo weighs out the pros and cons of doing this. Would he get some backlash for it? Maybe. But he’s been feeling confident lately, so he decides fuck it, let’s do it. 

He tries to remain indifferent and shrugs. “Bet.” He pulls off his shirt and lays it down on the table, flattening it out. He takes a quick look at Jisoo, who’s watching with wide eyes. “I’d have to fold it in half to make it even right?”

It’s Seungcheol’s turn to shrug. “I didn’t see that part of the video, but that makes sense.”

Wonwoo immediately starts snipping, and Jisoo whines, almost like he’s in pain just watching the scissors cut through the fabric. 

Jeonghan hums. “Looks good to me,” he says, once Wonwoo is done and holds it up. He’s cut off a good amount of fabric, at least a few inches now missing off the bottom of the shirt. 

He puts it on to check once more, and it sits just an inch or two above his belly button. His happy trail is visible just above the band of his pants. “I like it,” he says, grinning. 

Seungcheol grins back at him even wider. “I like it, too,” he replies. “Let’s go show the others!” He marches away with a purpose. 

Wonwoo follows his hyungs out of the dressing room they’re in and into the one everyone else is in. He gets a mixture of reactions, but the most obvious one is shock. Unintentionally, his focus lands on Mingyu, who’s brows are furrowed and looks like he’s having an internal battle. He can’t tell if Mingyu likes the style or not, and suddenly Wonwoo is self conscious of the way he’d cut his shirt. 

He didn’t consider how Mingyu would feel about it. He snaps out of his thoughts when Mingyu finally speaks up. 

“Won’t your stomach get cold?” 

Huh, what an odd concern. Wonwoo can only stare at his roommate. “Your concern is that my stomach will get cold?”

“It’ll give you a stomachache,” the younger says, shrugging as well. Wonwoo watches as Seokmin teases Mingyu for worrying about him, but he can’t deny the warm feeling running through his body at the thought of his roommate caring that much about him. He waves it off as their close friendship, though. 

Once again, his thoughts are interrupted by Mingyu. He somehow hears him through the shrieking Seungkwan and Chan are doing over the crop. “But seriously hyung, are you good in the crop top?”

Feeling only a little bit self conscious, Wonwoo looks down at his exposed midriff once more, then at Mingyu again. “Yeah, I’m good.” He can only gulp nervously when he sees Mingyu’s eyes trailing below the hem of his shirt. “Do you not like it?” He asks tentatively. The last thing he would want is to make Mingyu uncomfortable. 

Across the room, Minghao snorts. “He’s practically drooling, hyung.”

If Wonwoo had stayed only a second longer rather than rushing out to hide his blush-covered cheeks, he’d have seen Mingyu hurl a hanger towards Minghao.   
-  
While the crop top seemed to be a fan favourite, Wonwoo remains unsure about how Mingyu feels about it. He can’t help but feel like he did something wrong. 

Mingyu’s constantly avoiding eye contact with him, sometimes even rushing out of the room if Wonwoo walks in after taking a shower. 

He decides to test the theory of it being a problem with the crop top by bringing out the shirt once again. Since it’d already been technically “destroyed”, the stylists let Wonwoo take it home with him to keep. 

“Hey Mingyu, do you think these jeans look okay with the shirt?” Wonwoo asks after he put on some low riding jeans. “I wanna use it again.”

“Great, looks great, hyung,” Mingyu says quickly. His eyes are darting everywhere except for where Wonwoo’s standing. “Uh- washroom-” 

Wonwoo doesn’t even have time to say anything before Mingyu’s booked it out of the room. He sighs, taking off the shirt and jeans and putting them away neatly in the closet.

20 minutes later, he realizes that Mingyu still hasn’t come back. And while he doesn’t want to make Mingyu any more uncomfortable than it seems he already has, he’s also quite worried about his roommate. He gets out of the blanket cocoon he’d made for himself and ventures out into the hallway. 

“Have you seen Mingyu?” He asks Soonyoung when he bumps into him. 

Soonyoung gestures to Jisoo’s room. “With the hyungs, I think? Been there awhile now. Interrupted their cuddling time.” 

Wonwoo nods in thanks before turning to head to the room. Before he can knock on the slightly ajar door, he hears Mingyu sigh loudly. 

“If only Wonwoo-hyung wasn’t so hot,” Wonwoo can practically hear the pout in Mingyu’s voice. But he can’t say he doesn’t immediately burn up at the idea of Mingyu being attracted to him. Even if he’s a pouty Mingyu. “Then it would be okay if he continuously wore the crop tops. But he is, and it’s driving me nuts!”

Jeonghan lets out a loud laugh. “You’re saying the crop tops amplify Wonwoo’s looks?”

It sounds like Mingyu lets out a loud scoff in retaliation. “Please, hyung’s looks are already top tier. The crop top just let everyone else know. I just happened to want to hold him close with my hands under the top.”

Wonwoo turns on his heel when he hears Seungcheol gagging. 

He feels bad for eavesdropping, but he loves to know what he can do with this information.  
-  
And so Wonwoo tries to drop as many hints as he possibly can to show Mingyu that the feeling is mutual.

He tries to let his robe open up a little more when he comes back from the shower - more than it already was - and he can tell that it’s driving Mingyu to the edge. 

But no matter how close to the edge Mingyu gets, he never falls off for Wonwoo to catch. 

So he has to involve another party. 

“What can we do for you?” Seungcheol says, turning in his chair like he’s the head of a mafia or something. Jeonghan seems to think so too, and hands Seungcheol the fluffy pillow he’s holding. 

They’re probably all thinking the same thing, because Seungcheol starts petting the pillow like a cat. 

Jisoo rolls his eyes. 

“I have… a confession to make,” Wonwoo starts. He wants to sound as nonchalant as possible, not like he’s desperate to have Mingyu in the way he knows he can have him. Even though he kind of is. 

But Jeonghan doesn’t seem to care about that. He wants the juicy details immediately. “You heard us talking to Mingyu about his insufferable crush on you and your beautiful, golden skin?” 

Wonwoo blinks. He must have missed that part when he was eavesdropping. 

“He mentioned that one two days ago,” Jisoo explains. Wonwoo nods. So Mingyu has regular therapy sessions with the hyungs about his crush on him? He feels a little warm inside once again. He prays no one mentions the pink tinting his cheeks up to his ears. 

“So maybe I did,” Wonwoo shrugs. “And I’ve been trying to drop some hints for Mingyu, yet he doesn’t seem to realize that I want him, too.” 

Seungcheol stops petting his fake cat and hands it back to Jeonghan, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“You haven’t heard this from me,” Seungcheol says slowly, like he’s convincing himself that he’s allowed to drop this piece of information. “But the stylist-noonas are considering putting you in another crop top for the 24H video.”

Jisoo gasps out loud, then covers his mouth. “Sorry, that was really exciting,” he says, mouth still covered. “Now that I know it’s allowed.”

Jeonghan grins and leans over to pinch Jisoo’s cheek. “So precious,” he says, cooing. 

Wonwoo ignores them in favour of making sure that their leader isn’t just playing to make Wonwoo think he has another chance sent from the gods to make Mingyu fall for him. Literally. He’d be pretty amazed if Mingyu messed up because he’s distracted over the sliver of skin exposed under his top. 

“I’m serious,” Seungcheol says, swatting at Wonwoo’s arm. “I know you’re doubting me. But just wait and see.”  
-  
And wait and see he does, but he gets more and more excited as they start practicing the choreography for their performance of 24H. 

For the chorus, Wonwoo is front and center, doing some movements that he thinks is a great way to show off his crop top. He’s practicing the counts with Soonyoung when he catches Mingyu’s eyes in the mirror.

Wonwoo might look soft, but he moves even slower when Mingyu doesn’t break eye contact with him. 

Maybe he even smirks after his arms have raised. 

Mingyu looks away, flustered. Wonwoo turns back to Soonyoung to practice again, when there’s a clap on his shoulder. Jeonghan leans in close and whispers so lowly that even Wonwoo is struggling to hear. 

“You, my friend, are a cruel, cruel man,” he says. 

Wonwoo grins. “What can I say, I know what I want, and I’ll stop at nothing to get it,” he replies, his voice dropping even lower. 

“Ruthless,” Jeonghan grins. Wonwoo just winks.   
-  
Building up to the days of the 24H shoot, Wonwoo tries to drop more and more hints for Mingyu. At one point, he even mentions he’d been cold in bed and asks to share with Mingyu. 

As the perfect roommate, of course Mingyu had agreed and let Wonwoo bury himself into Mingyu’s side after the lights had been turned off. 

Wonwoo let his shirt ride up overnight, and when he woke up, Mingyu was looking everywhere but at him once again. 

Poor baby. 

To put an end to Mingyu’s suffering - barely - Wonwoo finally reveals his outfit to Mingyu at the shoot. He hears Hyeon-noona stop him from entering the dressing room. 

Jun shoots Wonwoo a look, and Wonwoo smiles. Jun simply shakes his head in return. “You’re gonna kill him,” he says. 

“He’ll live,” Wonwoo says, waving an arm. He steps out of the dressing room, locking eyes with Mingyu. 

Mingyu’s about to crack, he can feel it. And he’s basically right, if the way Mingyu visibly sags and whines “hyung,” is anything to go by. He ignores Jeonghan cackling in the distance. 

“What? I thought we liked the crop tops,” Wonwoo says, as if he has no idea what he’s doing to Mingyu. He rolls his neck around, deliberately making his top move around even more, exposing just a little bit more. 

“Only about every single one of your fans,” Hyeon-noona adds from beside him. “Wonwoo is the latest bias wrecker.” Which really, Wonwoo could care less about, because there’s only one person he wants to wreck, and he’s standing right in front of him. 

Speaking of Mingyu. “I’m going to fucking die,” Is what Wonwoo thinks he hears mumble. He turns to Mingyu, acting curious. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Mingyu says louder, then ducks into the dressing room.  
Hyeon-noona looks at Wonwoo, who blankly stares back. She eyes him for a moment, before shrugging and turning away. “Knew I left the scissors there for a reason,” she says.   
Wonwoo laughs as he walks to the set.   
-  
Wonwoo can’t say he’s not satisfied by the way Mingyu is affected by the crop top. Of course he feels bad that Mingyu keeps tripping over his feet when Wonwoo lifts his arms above his head, but no one seems to care that much that they have to keep redoing that specific scene. 

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Jisoo says during their last break before the final scene, before they wrap up for the day. “I can feel the poor kid’s pain within me. You’re killing him, Wonwoo,” he says, but he’s also smiling. 

“Alright, alright,” Wonwoo says, grinning as well. “Mingyu!” He calls out. “C’mere!” He might also smile a little wider as the younger stumbles over. 

“What’s up, hyung?” He says, smiling in a way that Wonwoo can tell he’s a little nervous. Must be nervous about being so close to him. In this outfit. Who wouldn’t be?

“I know you’ve been watching me. You know what this top is perfect for?” Wonwoo says casually. He feels a little guilty for still playing with Mingyu even though he’s already so close to getting what he wants. 

He watches Mingyu gulps. Blinks, like he’s not sure if he should be answering the question. 

Deciding he’d tortured Mingyu enough, Wonwoo drops his voice lower. “Feeling your hand on my waist,” he finally says. He steps into Mingyu’s space, taking the younger’s hand and placing it right on the exposed skin on his waist. Mingyu’s hand feels warm, yet there’s a slight tremble to it that Wonwoo’s actually worried the younger will go into cardiac arrest or something. “So that you’ll be close enough that I can do this,” he says slowly, before leaning in. He looks at Mingyu to see if there’s any hesitation - he doesn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable, even if he knows he’s attracted to him as well. 

He’s pleasantly surprised by Mingyu taking control, gripping Wonwoo’s waist tighter and pulling his body flush against him. Before he knows it, Mingyu’s lips have captured his. It’s everything he expected it to be, really. 

It’s even better, and he doesn’t even hear Seungkwan dropping his iced americano in the back.   
-  
Back in their room, Wonwoo drops into his bed immediately, making himself comfy between his pillows. Mingyu enters a little slower, movements hesitant as he looks at Wonwoo like he’s unsure about what to do. 

Wonwoo opens his arms wide, inviting Mingyu into his hold. Mingyu smiles softly, before lowering himself on top of Wonwoo and resting his head against the older’s chest. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu starts. “Do you- Are you sure?” He asks. Wonwoo wants to coo at how soft Mingyu sounds, how vulnerable this whole situation is. 

“More than anything, Mingyu-yah,” Wonwoo says, running a hand through Mingyu’s soft hair. “I actually really like you, by the way. I don’t just want to kiss you in front of all our members and staff because you have a crop top kink.”

Mingyu’s head shoots up. “I do not have a crop top kink, hyung!” He pouts, and Wonwoo runs a thumb across his bottom lip. “Although I might have a thing for your hands,” he adds quietly while looking down at Wonwoo’s hand. 

They’re interrupted by the sound of the door to their room being slammed open, one Yoon Jeonghan marching in with his arms in the air. “Meeting time!”

Mingyu tries to press himself closer to Wonwoo, as if protecting him from whatever is about to happen next. Wonwoo can only watch as one by one, the members shuffle into their room, essentially invading their space. 

“For what reason?” Wonwoo asks, placing the hand that was touching Mingyu’s lip back on the younger’s head. 

“To discuss boundaries, of course,” Jisoo says pointedly as he sits down on Mingyu’s bed, next to Jeonghan and Soonyoung. Seungcheol takes a seat on the floor, along with Chan, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. Jun and Jihoon opt to stand against either side of the door frame, while Hansol, and Minghao crowd next to Wonwoo and Mingyu, who decide it’s better to sit up to make space for 13 grown men in their bedroom. 

“Boundaries for what?” Mingyu asks innocently, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s bicep. For such a large person, Mingyu seems to want to wrap himself around anyone like a koala. Wonwoo finds it endearing. 

“Uh, for when you do the do?” Seungkwan says, like it’s obvious. And it is, to everyone else in the room except Mingyu. “What, were you just going to thirst over   
Wonwoo-hyung and not expect anything else to stem from it? Like, I don’t know, se-”

Seokmin clamps a hand over Seungkwan’s mouth. “See, that’s why you’re not allowed to lead meetings. Go ahead, hyung,” he says, nodding to their leader. 

Seungcheol shrugs. “I don’t see why we’re having this meeting. Let them do what they gotta do as long as none of us have to see - or hear - and as long as it doesn’t interrupt anything important,” he says. Then he shoots a look at Jisoo, as if asking if everything he said was correct. Jisoo approves. 

Chan raises his hand, like the polite boy he is, and Jeonghan nods at him. “Does that mean you two are boyfriends now?”

There’s a dead silence in the air, and half of the boys in the room’s eyebrows raise at the lack of answer. 

Wonwoo shifts. “I mean, I’d like that, but I haven’t asked-”

“Yeah,” Mingyu interrupts him quickly. “I was thinking the same thing as hyung.”

Jun and Soonyoung coo at them, while Jihoon just gags. “Relationships,” he says, shivering dramatically. 

“Well now that that’s settled,” Jeonghan announces, clapping his hands together. “Glad we could get this over and done with before they do it on every surface of their room. Meeting adjourned!”

“I thought I was the leader,” Seungcheol pouts as he stands from his seat. Everyone ignores him, including Mingyu and Wonwoo, who have returned to lying down in Wonwoo’s bed. 

“Hey hyung,” Mingyu says after a moment of comfortable silence. “For the record, while I was absolutely thirsting over you - “ Wonwoo lets out a laugh at that, “I really like you, too. And I’m really happy that you want to be my boyfriend too.”

Wonwoo simply leans in to kiss him again. “I’m really happy too, Gyu. Now let’s get some sleep. I plan to follow through with Jeonghan’s advice tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it reached your expectations! please let me know in the comments if you liked it and if you wanna know what happens with mingyu's crop top kink. ehem what?


End file.
